Talk:Transparent Escape Technique
Hand seals? Um, im just thinking that since we never saw the technique, where did we get the hand seals? (talk) 04:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Also, is it the same jutsu as Hiding Camouflage Technique? (talk) 04:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Article Almost everything in the article (except for the infobox and that fact that Jiraiya created) this technique is either speculation or unrelated to the technique itself. Is this information sufficient for an article of its own? (talk) 14:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well it is a named technique and except for the part about " it may make the user appear transparent or invisible to the target" I don't see any other speculation or unrelated material there. It's a technique Jiraiya created in order to further his perverted agenda how's anything there unrelated?--15:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I said everything except in the infobox. this technique never debuted in the anime, manga, Ova or databook it was only mentioned. Yes that is speculation, what about "Interestingly enough, the Third Hokage was also interested in this technique, prompting Jiraiya to speculate that his sensei was as perverted as he was. " How is this relevant to the technique itself? (talk) 15:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :If you read the chapter or watched the episode you'll see where Hiruzen wanted to let Jiraiya go just to "see the technique" that he was bragging about so much prompting Jiraiya to realise that his teacher was somewhat of a pervert as well. It's related through the intention of use. It's not uncommon for articles to contain a little back/support information especially when nothing much is know of it. See Spirit Transformation Technique for example. Not too sure why a named technique would ever not warrant an article...--Cerez365™ 15:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hayate and Yugao Isn't this part of their Secret Sword: Earth Shadow and Hazy Moon Night ? That would mean that this technique of Jiraiya's (at least according to animators) creates holographic images, makes sense if you ask me--Elveonora (talk) 15:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, Transparency Jutsu is kind of like a Spying-jutsu, not a replica-creation jutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 15:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) In the episode it's noted he could use this tho--Elveonora (talk) 15:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, I'm the one who added Hayate to the list :P, but there was nothing said about Yugao--Omojuze (talk) 16:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Then I guess we have to figure out which part of what he did accounts for this technique, doesn't studio pierrot website contain info on the latest episode or something?--Elveonora (talk) 16:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Not yet, Studio Pierrot hasn't confirmed anything about this episode. But when confirmed, I'll tell you what's going on there. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I was watching the anime again and realized that it is this same technique. We could add a picture of Hayate using it. Another fact that makes me come to the conclusion that it is, and that he was able to attack Sakura still invisible. The Mesaigakure can not attack while in the stage of invisibility. (Talk) 17:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully they have a good explanation...--Elveonora (talk) 17:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Style It's called Transparency Style in the sub. Do we have another mixed nature release here? Seelentau 愛議 18:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Not related, but couldn't this be Jiraiya's shadow technique? Also I doubt it, but you are an expert.--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) No way. Too different. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC)